Music at Christmas
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Set straight after the final scene of the film, Jack takes Sally home after a small gift for Christmas. Rights belong to Burton and everyone behind the film. This is only a one shot


The couple sat on top of the curled hill in each other's arms surrounded by deep snow and gazed out over the pumpkin patch.

"Sally, how did you get down to Oogie's lair?"

"I'll say I split up to make a diversion, however, it was difficult, I didn't think Mr Claus would trust me" she smiled stroking Jack's bony hand in hers.

"That was very brave of you, I thought Oogie was going to kill you."

"I thought he was going to kill you, when the roulette table began to spin, I covered my eyes."

"He couldn't kill me, I was too quick for him" Jack grinned.

"Of course, but I was still afraid for you. I love you" Sally lowered her voice on the declaration of love.

"As do I" Jack kissed her cheek "wait here for a moment, I've written something for you."

Sally smiled thinking back to when she had last heard Jack play his guitar, it had been a concert in the town hall but now Sally saw that he had performed it to her, she closed her eyes and ran her hand through the snow, she head a small yap beside her and opened her eyes towards the sound, it was Zero, she smiled as he pressed his nose against her arm.

"Jack's coming back soon Zero, don't worry. In fact here he is now" Sally sighed as Jack stepped over the gate.

"Told you I wouldn't be long" Jack sat down with her again letting his feet dangle over the edge of the hill.

"Which piece is this?" she asked sitting closer to him and rubbing her arms.

"A new piece, I call it 'My Beloved in the snow'. You're not cold are you?" he asked raising a hidden eyebrow within his skull.

"A little, but I'm alright" she shrugged then laughed as Jack put an arm around her pulling her close to his side where she nestled under his cat collar.

Jack began to play, and Sally felt automatically warmer as she pressed herself against the skeleton's body, he closed his sockets as his fingers danced across the strings changing between various keys and the complex melody, the hill uncurled itself providing a foot rest for Jack where he tapped his foot into the thick white blanket, his other hand strummed the guitar quickly matching the rhythm of his tapping foot. Beneath them unseen, the curled lip of the hill swayed gently as if moved by a hidden wind enjoying the music as much as the two lovers were. Snow continued to fall around them and Christmas festivities continued down in the town in a low drone, Sally looked down at the snow at Jack's feet bouncing slightly under the tapping before looking up at her lover.

"This is beautiful" she said dreamily on his lap "what's the inspiration for this?"

Jack opened his eyes "I'm glad you like it, it's based on how I've been feeling about you since you saved Mr Claus, and our Christmas" he answered softly, listening to the thuds of snow landing around them.

Sally closed her eyes to the music before continuing "I think we should keep Halloween to ourselves and leave Christmas to the professionals, it's only us two who really understand it" Sally laughed.

"I agree with you entirely" Jack nodded resting a hand on the guitar and stroking Zero with the other.

"Let's go home Jack?" Sally suggested.

"Your first time in a real house without someone depending on you to be there" Jack smiled lifting his feet out of the snow "let's go."

"I can't hide my excitement" she grinned taking his extended hand.

They headed back to Jack's tower passing townsfolk throwing snowballs and laughing in their own individual creepy sniggers, the two walked into the house and Sally gazed in awe, a small Christmas tree stood in the corner covered in fireflies and spiders hanging from the branches, dead plants stood in pots, all except one white snowdrop signifying Sally. Tucked under the spiral open staircase leading to the bedroom stood an open black grand piano where Jack had propped his guitar against one of the legs.

"Where did you get this Jack?" Sally asked sitting down on the velvet covered stool.

"I wanted one, so one day I went looking for a suitable model. Can you play?"

"I'm not great" she said shyly, Jack remained quiet inviting her to demonstrate, she laughed and placed her fragile fingers onto the keys and began to play, midway through the piece she looked up at Jack "I said I wasn't that good."

"I think it's lovely Sally, have more faith in yourself."

"Thank you" she stood up clumsily and invited Jack to sit down "how about you?"

"I guess that's fair, I made you play now it's my turn to be forced" he chuckled and sat down at the piano, his knees almost as high as the keys in front of him. He flicked his tail coat behind him and smoothed down his pin striped trousers before taking a breath.

Jack's playing was amazing, he swayed gently to the music and even pushed a smile across his face as he opened hidden feelings in the melody, Sally sighed deeply as the music flowed out of the piano and wrapped itself around her stitches and through her ears, his foot depressed the pedal lovingly causing a shiver up his leg and into the velvet padding of the stool, and his long fingers spread the chords like waves in the ocean, Sally sat in bewilderment at his performance as the music turned unbearably sweet around the lower level of the house, Zero slept happily in his basket under the tree listening to the piece. Jack exhaled for the final deep chords filling the belly of the piano leaving a haunting echo around the room and released the pedal silently with a small clunk from the joints.

"Oh Jack, that was incredible" Sally said tearfully as he scooped her into his arms from the sofa.

"You're very welcome, anytime" he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom where they lay together enjoying the final hours of Christmas day.


End file.
